


We Are Not Two We Are One

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Celebrations, Come Eating, Come Shot, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The band is celebration their one year anniversary, and their mother is throwing them a party. Everyone in the band, and their girlfriend is there, except Ray's girl. She makes the excuse that it will be awhile for she is ready, so he rings up Dave to pick him up. At the party, time goes by, and Ray's girl doesn't show, but a telegram does. His girl is breaking up with him! Ray crumbles the telegram and drops it. Without telling anyone of his broken heart, he goes out front and starts walking...





	We Are Not Two We Are One

The Kinks were celebrating their first year as a band, and Ray and Dave's mother, Annie, was throwing them all a party. They knew it would be a 'cake and ice cream' sort of affair, but they loved their mother and so seldom had seen her in the past year. Later on, the band would go down to the pub and have as much beer as they could hold, and even what they couldn't!

Ray's girlfriend had told him that she was going to take awhile to get ready, but that she would show up with their friend, Tina, later. Ray accepted this and had Dave pick him up. His girlfriend was with them, and when they got to the party, Mick and Pete's girlfriend's were there, too. Nobody said much about his girl not being there, and each tried to act natural, even though they could tell Ray was distressed.

As the party wore on, a telegram came for Ray. In all of his days on this earth he had never received one, and he wondered what it could be about. Opening it, his face fell, and he crumpled it up, letting it fall to the ground. Obviously pained, though not speaking a word, he made for the door before anyone could stop him. Once he got to the front yard, Ray began to ball, where he stood. Eventually, he began to walk. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, he just went, tears running down his face. Ray was absolutely gutted to his very core, so much in love with his girlfriend he was.

Eventually, Dave realized that Ray was gone, and that where he'd stood was the telegram he'd received. Opening it up, even though it was private, he realized it was his girl breaking up with him, via this piece of paper. He called his band mates together and told them what had happened, but told them not to breathe a word. He alone, was going to find his big brother.

First, Dave went thought their parent's house, calling out Ray's name, but there was no answer. Next, he went out the front door and there was nothing but silence, except for a cool breeze. He figured Ray must have gone on a walk to clear his head, as he refused to learn to drive, and Dave had brought him here.

Dave walked the direction of the bridge, and when he got there, he saw his beloved brother Ray, about to jump! Without a moment to lose, Dave ran and grabbed Ray, before he could fall, pulling him to the ground! Dave pinned Ray down, who was too defeated to fight back.

Tears filled Dave's eyes, and spilled down onto Ray's chest he screamed at him.

"What do you think you are doing? Your girlfriend dumps you and you are gonna take your life over that? Not so long as I'm breathing! I could not live without my older brother! The band would be shit, and you would break Ma's heart!" Dave shouted, all of his words running together.

Dave then punched Ray hard in the upper arm for ruining their party.

"Ouch!" Ray cried, but it was not the punch that hurt him, it was Dave's words, and the fact that he was right. He would have ruined everything, even though he felt his heart breaking. Tears began to well up in his bloodshot eyes again, and he sniffed. 

"I'm just so tired of heartbreak, just when I fall in love, someone breaks my heart. I don't understand what I am doing wrong." Ray cried.

"Maybe you should try laying off having a girlfriend for a bit, yeah? They, can be a bloody handful!" Dave suggested.

"You say that, and yet you have a girl!" Ray shouted back, bitterly. "Finding a girl and settling down with kids, it's what people do. I can't do it." Ray's voice was growing hoarse as he spoke, his arms and legs lay sprawled out, Dave still pinning him. 

"Come on, and get up with me, I know what you need, Ray." As they got up, Ray asked. "Oh, and what's that?"

"You need your brother. I will always love you, no matter how much we fight and we tease, we are not two, we are one!" For all the things he and Dave had been through, Dave was right, and he was touched, all the way to his heart by Dave's words.

Grabbing Ray's hand, he took him to a little outbuilding, and when then got inside, Dave kissed Ray hungrily. The fear of losing his brother made him want to put his hands all over him, almost as if he were worried his big brother were about to vanish. Ray ran his hands under Dave's shirt, and they devoured each other, their breath warm, and mouth's hot and wet.

Next they began to grind their hips, causing them to pant. Knowing this place was abandoned, each took out their hard cocks, while Ray wrapped his hand around both together and jerked them so that the undersides received delicious friction. They wound themselves up so much that each came with a hard jolt and a cry, come spurting from each brother. Since Ray had been the one to wrap his hand around each of the men, his hand was covered in their seed. Letting go, he lapped at part of it, and left some for Dave to lick up. They kissed once more, and then put their cocks back in their trousers. 

"I love you, Dave, you saved my life. Thank you." Ray's tone was absolutely serious. Dave then smiled, and mentioned that they should get back to the party. 

"One year, Dave, may there be many more." Ray stated.


End file.
